1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ammunition and particularly ammunition cartridges that contain pressurized gas as the means for propelling a bullet held by the cartridge.
2. Background Discussion
It has long been a common practice to use gunpowder which, when ignited, generates gases that propel a bullet. The gunpowder is retained in a cartridge and the bullet is fitted tightly in the open end of the cartridge. When the firing pin strikes the ignition point on the cartridge, the gunpowder explodes, generating gases which propel the bullet from the cartridge.
Some guns instead of using gunpowder propel the bullet by means of pressurized gas, in most instances air. These guns usually contain a chamber which is filled with pressurized air, and then when the gun is fired, the air is released rapidly from the chamber to force the bullet from the barrel of the gun. Generally these guns have had only limited acceptance because of various factors, one of which is that the bullet fired from such a gun does not have an acceptable range or accuracy. Air guns that do approach the accuracy and range of the more conventional guns employing cartridges containing gunpowder are very expensive.